The Stepsister
by Aam Tempe
Summary: Karena Sasuke sangat menyukai tantangan. Dan mempermainkan calon Kakak tirinya adalah satu tantangan dalam level berbeda. MAINSTREAM FICS...A SasuHina fanfict
1. Chapter 1

_**Masashi Kishimoto's**_

 _ **Au, Gonna be shortest Fic/Chapter.**_

 _ **SasuHina Fanfic.**_

.

.

.

.

 **The Stepsister.**

.

.

.

"Yo Sas," Hidan memanggil teman termudanya saat Sasuke melewati kamarnya.

Sasuke melihat Hidan dan membalas sapaan pemuda flamboyan itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Hm," kata Sasuke.

Ia duduk di samping Hidan. Hidan memandang Sasuke seperti setengah mengejek. Ia tahu sesuatu. Dan 'Sesuatu' ini pasti sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Jadi…kudengar ayahmu akan segera bertunangan," Hidan memulai percakapan.

"Yeah, kepada seorang wanita terhormat," kata Sasuke tidak tertarik.

Seorang gadis tak dikenal berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk dipangkuannya, menghirup leher si pemuda yang tampak tidak keberatan walau si perempuan berambut merah itu sekarang tanpa canggung-canggung mulai menyedot-nyedot kulit lehernya.

"Keluarga Hyuuga." Mata Sasuke terpejam, menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan perempuan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

Hidan hampir terlonjak dan tidak percaya melihat betapa tidak tahu malunya Sasuke saat menyebut marga Hyuuga lewat mulutnya itu.

Sementara Sasuke tengah menyelinapkan tangannya ke dalam T-shirt gadis di pangkuannya.

Membuat gerakan mengusap punggung gadis itu.

Pemandangan ini bukanlah pemandangan yang tabu bagi keduanya. Terutama Hidan.

Tapi Sasuke seharusnya sudah menghentikan kegiatan meremas payudara si perempuan sebelum erangan-erangan berisik keluar dari mulut perempuan itu dan menganggu percakapan menarik ini.

Setidaknya bagi Hidan karena nyatanya Sasuke lebih memilih memanjakan nafsu perempuan itu daripada berbicara dengannya.

Tsk.

Hidan bergerak dari duduknya dan memukul ringan pundak Sasuke.

"Hey, itu berita menakjubkan!" Antusias Hidan yang selalu unik membuat Sasuke melihat sekilas ke arah pemuda itu.

Hidan adalah temannya yang paling taat beragama dan sekaligus taat melakukan kebejatan disaat bersamaan.

Melihat Hidan yang sedang dalam mode penggosipnya otomatis membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dari si perempuan yang kini tengah membuka satu demi satu kancing bajunya.

Sasuke tertawa melihat Hidan yang sekarang merajuk.

Tawanya konstan terhenti. Ia merasa seseorang baru saja membuka pintu.

Ya... tentu saja karena apartement Hidan ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya pemuda popular gila.

Pemuda lain bergabung.

Ia berjalan ke dalam ruangan dimana Sasuke berada, menyender ke tembok dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya. Suigetsu.

"Well... aku sudah mencari tahu hal itu untukmu." Kata Suigetsu. Tangannya memegang sebuah folder.

Sasuke melihat folder itu. Dan akhirnya ia sedikit tertarik.

Ia bahkan mendorong perempuan di pelukannya sampai nyaris terjatuh.

"Aku sedang tidak semangat." Sasuke menatap perempuan itu sekilas.

Meskipun perempuan itu terlihat sedikit agak kesal dengan penolakan Sasuke, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing dan pergi begitu saja.

Tentu saja tidak benar-benar pergi karena belum sampai ia meninggalkan tempat itu, seorang pemuda lainnya memeluk perempuan itu dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi. Naruto.

Pemuda lainnya yang baru saja pulang dari klub. Dia sedang patah hati baru-baru ini. Jadi ketiga pemuda yang berdiri di ruangan itu tidak begitu memperdulikan Naruto dan perempuan itu.

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa, berjalan ke arah Suigetsu dan merebut folder di tangannya.

Dengan teliti ia membuka folder itu lembar demi lembar.

Raut mukanya semakin menunjukan ketertarikan.

Apalagi saat ia melihat beberapa photo seorang gadis.

"Siapa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja calon kakak tiri mu." Suigetsu tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Terutama saat melihat cara pandang Sasuke saat melihat photo-photo di tangannya itu.

"Manis bukan?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Semua gadis selalu terlihat manis di matamu." Sasuke tahu benar kemaniakan seluruh sahabatnya. Bagi mereka semua gadis itu sama saja jika sudah dipelukan mereka. Namun wajah dan aura yang dipancarkan gadis yang ada di photo yang sedang Sasuke genggam terasa begitu lain.

Mata gadis itu sungguh luguh dan tajam pada saat bersamaan. Raut mukanya yang mungil dan kulitnya yang sempurna.

Ah... ini akan sangat menarik. Dan mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis ini akan menjadi saudara tirinya bahkan dua kali lebih menarik.

"Tapi kali ini kau benar." Dan dia terus melihat semua file itu.

lalu Sasuke berseringai,

"Dia satu universitas dengan kita?"

"Sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan, huh?"

Sasuke kembali membalik lembaran sebelumnya. Dimana photo Hinata berada.

"Hyuuga Hinata..."ucap Sasuke setengah bergumam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan padaku!" Hidan tampak antusias dari bekakang.

"I'll take her since she is…damn a cutie," tambahnya sambil mengintip photo Hinata dibalik tubuh Sasuke yang tinggi.

Sasuke menyikut perut Hidan, membuat Hidan mengaduh.

"Fuck off. You have many pussies waiting for your dick already."

Hidan tertawa disela-sela kegiatannya mengusap perutnya yang sakit.

"She'll be just another pussy then." Sanggahnya jenaka.

"Hey... dia milikku." Sasuke meninggikan suaranya kali ini.

Hidan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jadi, kau sedang bilang kalau kau ingin menyetubuhi kakakmu?"

Sasuke menatap Hidan dengan tatapan menang sebelum dia kembali menatap photo Hinata lalu berkata,

"Dia bukan kakak kandungku omong-omong." Lalu tertawa.

Hidan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini... Sasuke akan susah di kendalikan.

"Terserahlah."

.

.

.

Saya tau ini mainstream. Tapi mumpung lagi mood. Haha

Fanfic ini akan sangat pendek perchapternya. Bisa dibilang apa ya.. istilahnya. Pokoknya ini multichapter tapi bisa beda-beda plot disetiap chapternya.

Gah... ini rate M lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto's**_

 _ **AU. OoC. Gonna be shortest fict per chapter. Mainstreams. Rate M for language and the others contents IYKWIM...**_

 _ **Now , enjoy~~~**_

.

.

He's an Uchiha.

.

.

"Ibuku bilang dia lebih muda dariku." Hinata merasa sangat jengkel. Ia nyaris terjatuh saat Kiba menarik baju Hinata. Karena Hinata berkali-kali mengacuhkan Kiba.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kiba dengan kesal.

Tapi Kiba mengacuhkan tatapan temannya itu.

"Kau bilang calon ayahmu berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, kan?"

Hinata menghela napas berat. Kiba tidak hanya mengikutinya dari gerbang Universitas. Dia juga memborongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama.

Memang kenapa kalau calon adiknya berasal dari keluarga Uchiha?

Kiba berjalan mendahului Hinata lalu merentangkan tangannya agar Hinata berhenti.

"Dengar, bagaimana jika calon adikmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" Kiba bilang. Raut mukanya begitu mengerikan. Bahkan nama yang keluar dari mulut Kiba dua kali lebih mengerikan.

Ia hanya sedang mencemaskan Hinata.

Apalagi mengetahui dengan siapa Ibunya akan menikah. CEO sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Uchiha Fugaku! Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan anak pria berkantong tebal ini adalah Si Sasuke yang itu. Salah satu dari model terkenal dan terkaya di Universitasnya!

Hinata menepis kekhawatirannya dengan kembali berjalan menerobos tubuh Kiba.

"Uchiha bukan hanya Uchiha Sasuke saja kan?" Dalih Hinata.

"Kau tahu kau selalu bernasib sial saat bersama seseorang bermarga Uchiha." Kiba tetap membuntuti Hinata. Tapi Hinata tak acuh dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Hei... kalau kau lupa, sebulan yang lalu kau memuntahi tuxedo mahal milik Mr. Itachi saat dia menyelamatkanmu dari pemabuk-pemabuk yang nyaris memperkosamu di depan Hotel miliknya?! Kau tahu Mr. Itachi itu adalah seorang Uchiha!" Kiba sedikit merasa puas saat Hinata terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian mendengus saat gadis itu kembali tak acuh.

"Itu semua salahmu meninggalkanku di acara reuni itu dengan mantan tunanganku dan kekasih mantanku kalau kau juga lupa."

"Oh.. baiklah aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu Tonari satu alunmi dengan kita. Dan aku yakin kau tahu kalau toleransimu terhadap alkohol itu ZERO!" Kiba kembali mendahului Hinata dan berdiri dihadapan Hinata. Muka Hinata sudah merah padam. Hari ini Kiba sangat menjengkelkan.

"Kiba. Cukup. Kau terus membahas hal ini sedari aku bangun tidur, oke. Aku tahu aku dan kebiasaan minumku sangat jauh berlevel-level di bawah wanita yang kau kencani. Tapi siapa yang tahu jus melon yang kuminum itu sudah dicampur alkohol oleh siapapun itu! Dan bisakah kita cepat? Kita hanya punya 15 menit." Tukas Hinata. Kiba terdiam. Tapi bibirnya masih terbuka. Banyak hal yang ia ingin keluarkan dari ujung mulutnya.

Dasar Inuzuka.

Hinata akhirnya menyesal telah memberitahukan rencana pertunangan ibunya dengan pria Uchiha yang belum dia temui.

"Bagaimana kalau calon adikmu adalah Uchiha Sasu-?"

"Memangnya siapa Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Apa kau yakin aku perlu mengingatkanmu soal kejadian itu? Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa itu seumur hidupmu."

Oh... tidak. Tentu saja Hinata mengingatnya.

Saat dia menjadi seorang jurnalis untuk acara festival musim panas di Universitas mereka. Saat Sasuke adalah subjek penting yang di inginkan dalam bahasan di buletin waktu itu...

Tawa...

Ejekan yang tidak pernah berhenti...

Uchiha...

Penis...

Hinata yang pingsan karena malu.

Hinata menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Dia sudah berkali-kali menjedotkan kepalanya agar menderita _amnesia_ waktu itu.

Tapi bayangan itu selalu muncul. Setelah sekian lama, setelah orang-orang tidak berani menunjuk-nunjuknya dari belakang dan Uchiha itu seperti tidak peduli dan melupakan seorang gadis aneh yang memandangi penisnya saat bertanya.

Kenapa tiba-tiba memori yang perlu di tenggelamkan ke dasar bumi itu kembali di sebut-sebut!?

"Kiba..." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Kalau Hinata sudah seperti ini,

Kiba tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain benar-benar menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"I-iya,"

"Aku mohon... Hentikan oke?"

Saat keduanya berhenti, Hinata baru menyadari dia sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang.

Kiba adalah orang pertama yang menyadari pusat perhatian mereka.

Bocah tengik dan gengnya berdiri di ujung pintu masuk Universitas.

Tentu saja...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Ia berjalan dengan karisma yang tak bisa di sangkal.

Langkah demi langkah menuai sorakan.

Tapi Hinata kehabisan suaranya. Tidak! Dia bahkan tidak tahu cara bernafas.

" _Onee-chan,_ " Saat ini Sasuke berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

Dari jarak sedekat ini... Sasuke terlihat begitu tinggi.

Hinata berkedip.

Memandangi bagian privasi Sasuke. Salahkan tinggi badannya!

"Muka ku di atas sini..." Demi Tuhan! Sasuke baru saja tertawa mengejek!

Ini sangat buruk. Hinata bisa melihat memori itu kembali diputar.

Apakah Sasuke Uchiha di hadapannya adalah Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi adiknya?

Apakah Sasuke Uchiha di hadapannya benar-benar tidak ingat kejadian satu tahun lalu?

Hinata mencoba menaikan wajahnya.

Dan yang dilihatnya adalah hal yang membuat Hinata lebih menyesal.

Karena sebelah tangan Sasuke sudah menarik kepala Hinata.

Hembusan nafas milik orang di hadapannya terasa panas.

Bibirnya seperti disapu oleh ujung lidah Si Uchiha.

Otak Hinata masih belum bisa memproses semua hal yang sedang terjadi.

Tapi Hinata tahu. Sisa kehidupannya di dunia ini akan berbeda setelah Sasuke benar-benar menjadi adiknya.

"Kita akan menjadi kakak adik terpanas di Universitas ini. Ya kan, Onee-chan?" Bisik Sasuke. Hinata masih belum bisa membuka mulutnya. Disampingnya Kiba berteriak-teriak.

Kedua tangannya ternyata di tahan oleh Hidan dan Naruto yang memberi Sasuke kedipan.

"Ah... apa kau merindukan penisku?" Bisik Sasuke.

Ya... Sasuke tidak lupa.

.

Mungkin beberapa point di chapter ini nampak acak-acakan. Pertama sudah saya bilang di chapter awal. Ini adalah _**multichapter dengan judul yang sama tapi akan terlihat seperti fanfict yang berdiri sendiri perchapternya**_...huhu

Terimakasih bagi beberapa orang yang menyambut baik comebacknya am... _**it does mean a lot. I feel like someone special. ..:')**_

Dan... saat ini saya lagi nerusin semua fic yang terlantar selama bertahun-tahun... Dimulai dari fic _ **"The Queen"**_ dan _ **"Their Path"**_ untuk fanfic Drabble _ **"Our Episode"**_ akan saya apdet kalau mood saya lagi cling

 _ **Terimaksih bagi yang sudah memfav, follow, read dan review... See ya all #smock**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Masashi Kisimoto's**

 **AU. OoC. Gonna be shortest fic per chapter. Flashback.**

 **Rated M.**

.

.

.

 _Musim panas. Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari helaian yang melekat di sepanjang kulit leher yang berkeringat?_

 _Tentu saja saat kau ditunjuk menjadi satu aktivis yang bahkan bukan keahlianmu!_

 _"_ Relax _, okay? "Ino berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang menghembuskan nafas berat. Ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam Hidupnya._

 _Selama ini dia berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang mengundang banyak perhatian. Tapi Hinata selalu di hadapkan dengan ironi._

 _Pengalaman mengajarkan Hinata untuk tidak terlalu banyak aktif berbicara._

 _Tapi pengalamannya juga yang menyebabkan dia terjebak di situasi sekarang._

 _"Ini tidak sesulit yang kau kira. Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja memberikan tugas ini pada Karin, Umm... dia Aktif dan pandai berbicara._ But..c'mon, You know she is such a bitch... Sasuke Uchiha is the most hot freshman ever. She will ended up sucking his dick instead asking him questions. _" Gadis_ blonde _itu menggerutu kesal._

 _Dia juga sempat menjadi salah satu fans Sasuke tapi berhenti saat dia tahu ternyata Sasuke masih berondong. Ino tidak suka pria di bawah umur karena ia akan merasa seperti sedang mengurus bayi._

 _Dan apa yang membuat Hinata menjadi seorang ideal untuk menanyai juniornya itu._

 _"Kau tidak suka pria tampan."_

 _Ah... Bukankah Toneri juga tampan?_

 _Ya... sebelum mereka berpisah tentu saja._

 _"Aku ingin pulang."_

 _" Hinata... Kumohon... ini bukan masalah besar. Ini hanya lima menit. Yang kau perlu lakukan saat ini adalah tunggu sampai Sasuke sendirian dan tanyai beberapa hal yang sudah kau catat itu."_

 _"Ta-tapi..."_

 _Ino mengacuhkan Hinata. Mengangkat handphonenya yang berdering._

 _Huppp..._

 _Hinata sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Untuk sebuah pesta musim panas._ Ballroom _hotel terkenal bukanlah hal yang wajar._

 _Hinata tidak merasa sedang di sebuah festival._

 _Ia merasa sedang di pesta dansa pada masa kerajaan._

 _Sasuke tersenyum simpul dan separuh gadis yang ada di sana seperti akan pingsan._

 _Tidak. Hinata sama sekali bukan bagian dari gadis-gadis itu. Maksudnya ayolah,_

 _Apa ini tidak berlebihan?_

 _Bahkan dilihat dari tempatnya bersembunyipun, Sasuke adalah tipe kouhai yang kurang ajar dan urakan!_

 _Hinata memperhatikan gerak gerik pemuda itu._

 _Dia memiliki postur tinggi dan rahang yang profesional._

 _Dan menurut berita yang beredar, Sasuke adalah pria yang pandai menyembunyikan emosi sebenarnya dengan senyuman simpul._

 _Sasuke berkali-kali tertangkap memaksakan senyumnya._

 _Dia juga berusaha meninggalkan tempat itu tapi semakin lama beberapa gadis mulai bertambah banyak._

 _Berita baiknya, mungkin Hinata akan benar-benar menyerahkan tugasnya kepada Karin._

 _Sasuke tidak akan pernah ditinggal sendirian._

 _Dan Karin adalah pengusir_ fans girl _yang akan sangat ampuh._

 _Sasuke membuat gestur simple untuk mengusir fansgirlnya. Lalu tatapan mereka terkunci._

 _Hinata yang shock karena matanya dan Sasuke baru saja bertemu. Berkedip berkali-kali._

 _Sasuke semakin twrtarik dan memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. Sangat terhibur dengan tingkah konyol wanita yang bersembunyi di balik tirai._

 _Jarak mereka tidak kurang dari tiga meter._

 _Hinata berusaha mengambil langkah mundur._

 _Ini tidak akan berhasil._

 **Totally Awkward!**

 _Sampai akhirnya Ino mendorong Hinata dan menyebabkan Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya._

 _Seorang pelayan berniat menolongnya tapi tarikan tangan Hinata membuat seluruh gelas berisi jus cocktail yang di pegang sang pelayan oleng._

 _Semua orang seperti dalam mode slow motion. Sasuke satu-satunya yang berusaha meraih sebelah tangan Hinata._

 _Na'as gerakan Hinata terlalu cepat._

 _Na'as bergelas-gelas cocktail sudah tumpah tepat di celana Sasuke._

 _Hinata mendongak._

 _Tangannya repleks meraih sapu tangan di saku sang pelayan lalu..._

 _"Ma-maaf..."_

 _Hening..._

 _Tangan Hinata masih sibuk mengeringkan celana Sasuke._

 _Suara riuh mulai memenuhi telinga Hinata. Namun Hinata masih sibuk meminta maaf dan tangannya juga masih sibuk menekan-nekan celana yang basah. Ah..._ cocktail okay...

 _Tapi Hinata seketika membatu saat daerah di celana itu menjadi sekeras batu._

 _"Ugh..." lenguhan milik pria itu lepas._

 _Tekanan pada miliknya terlalu intens dan memberikan sensasi aneh. Oh yeah.._

 _Sasuke baru saja menemukan dirinya saat dia mengalami shock selama beberapa saat._

 _"Hinata!"_

 _Teriakan cempreng itu. Yamanaka Ino!_

 _Dengan muka yang merah padam Hinata semakin menunduk. Tangannya konstan melemas dan terjatuh._

 _Orang-orang mulai menunjuk-nunjuk dan membisikan kesalah pahaman dengan sangat keras._

 _Ah... kenapa di saat seperti ini Hinata tidak tidak sadarkan diri?_

 _Hinata bersumpah! ini adalah hari paling memalukan sampai ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya dan lupa ingatan._

 _Tapi si_ kouhai _Uchiha itu masih sempat menjongkok. Menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Hinata._

 _Hinata tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke berbaik hati mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hinata._

"Next time, let's at least have the courtesy and the sense to do it in a place where there are no camera around..."

 _Hinata akhirnya mendongak. Matanya mulai melihat sekeliling._

 _Seluruh mahasiswa tengah mendokumentasikan kejadian beberapa menit lalu._

 **HOLY SHIT...HOLLY FUC*** SHIIT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar terlalu serius mennggapi permainanmu saat ini Sas." Hidan masih bertepuk tangan.

Sasuke benar-benar bajingan. Tidak lebih dari itu dia bajingan dan juga sinting.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau hanya iri. Itu saja."

"Tidak! Apa kau lihat reaksi Hinata _onee-chan_ mu?"

Hidan menirukan ekspresi Hinata saat Sasuke membisikan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu setelah menciumnya.

Begitu merah dan terlihat seperti ingin di telan bulat-bulat oleh lantai yang di injaknya.

Kasihan sekali.

"Kau tahu. Itu bukan salahku." Sasuke bilang. Ia membungkuk hormat saat beberapa dosen muda tersenyum padanya.

Tsk... meskipun kebajingan Sasuke sudah bukan rahasia lagi, semua orang masih tetap bertekuk lutut padanya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Hidan menabrak punggung si Uchiha.

"Ah... apa aku sudah bilang? Aku akan menginap di kediaman ' _ **Onee-chan**_ 'ku malam ini."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Nah... saya udah kasih flashback. Omong-omong saya akan publish cerita baru. Mungkin ada beberapa yang greget.. kenapa gak lanjutin fanfict lama? Err... saya sudah lupa plotnya!

Huhu

Terimakasih buat yang fav dan follow. Read dan review.


End file.
